En otra vida
by EmzF
Summary: —Esto habría funcionado —Dice James mirándola fijamente, y Rose no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorre toda su columna vertebral—. Y tú lo sabes.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>En otra vida<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Es como gritar, pero sin que nadie te oiga. Casi te sientes avergonzada de que alguien pueda ser tan importante en tu vida, de que sin él te sientas como si no fueras nada. Nadie podrá entender cuánto duele. Te sientes sin esperanza, como si nada pudiera salvarte, y cuando se todo termina y él ya se ha ido hasta deseas que todo lo malo regrese para que al menos también puedas tener lo bueno de vuelta.<em>

—Rose, vuelve a la maldita cama —Farfulla James enterrando la cara en la almohada—. Deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo y vuelve aquí —Dice alargando un brazo y palmeando a tientas el colchón.

Rose suspira mientras, con manos temblorosas, termina de abrochar los dos últimos botones de su camisa blanca. No es justo lo que hacen, no es justo para nadie, pero aún así no puede evitar volver a caer una y otra, y otra vez.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta James incorporándose sobre la cama todavía medio dormido—. Aún es temprano.

—Me voy —Contesta ella aún de espaldas—. Mis padres creen que estoy en casa de Alice estudiando para el examen que tengo el próximo jueves.

James bufa y se levanta buscando sus pantalones, que en algún momento de la noche anterior han quedado esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación, con el resto de su ropa.

—Venga ya, Rose —Dice abrochándoselos—. No va a pasar nada porque te quedes un rato más.

—¡Sí que pasa, James! —Dice ella volviéndose a encararlo—. Sí que pasa —Susurra clavando su vista en el suelo—. Yo… Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo más —Termina con la voz quebrada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño mientras da un par de pasos hacia la chica. No entiende qué es lo que Rose está tratando de decirle.

—Hablo de esto, James —Contesta ella agachándose a recoger el calcetín con dibujos de snitches doradas, regalo de Hugo, que se encuentra a los pies de la cama—. Hablo de ti y de mí, hablo de que lo nuestro no puede ser. ¡Está mal!

James suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo —manía que según su padre, ha heredado de su abuelo— mientras observa como Rose camina por su habitación recogiendo sus últimas prendas de ropa. Él también sabe que lo que hacen no es correcto, que está mal, pero no puede liberarse de esa fuerza invisible que le ata a Rose, por más que quiere no puede hacerlo.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Dice el chico acercándose a ella y apartando uno de sus zapatos con su pie descalzo—. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

O quizás ya no quiere liberarse de ella. Porque James se ha dado cuenta que se siente demasiado bien. Se siente demasiado bien en esos pequeños momentos —tan íntimos, tan secretos— que comparte junto a Rose. Se siente demasiado bien cuando la observa sin que ella se dé cuenta, viendo como frunce el ceño al estudiar o como se muerde el labio al intentar aguantar el llanto frente a una de esas estúpidas comedias románticas que siempre le obliga a ver. Se siente demasiado bien cuando, en medio de la noche, se despierta y la ve ahí, dormida, con su pelo furiosamente rojo esparcido sobre la almohada mientras se dedica a contarle las numerosas pecas que tiene sobre sus hombros desnudos. Se siente demasiado bien junto a ella.

—¡Pasa que somos primos! —Exclama ella—. Primos, James, ¡primos!

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —Pregunta él, burlón—. Me parece que llegas dieciocho años tarde, Rosie.

—Imbécil —Masculla la pelirroja recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta—. Me refiero a ti y a mí, a nosotros.

—Igual que tú y Albus, o Hugo y yo —Contesta él con simpleza alzándose de hombros, como si no hubiese una realidad más allá de aquello. Pero la verdad es que todo es mucho más complicado, quizás demasiado.

—¡Pero tú no te acuestas con Hugo! —Vuelve a gritar ella—. Lo que tú y yo hacemos está mal —Termina en un susurro mientras comienza a jugar con los bordes de su camisa—. Está mal —Vuelve a repetir.

—Rose… —Intenta decir él.

—No, James —Le corta ella—. Miento a mi hermano, a mis padres, ¿qué clase…? —Dice con la voz quebrada—. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

—¿Te crees que yo no miento a Albus? —Le espeta el chico mientras se pasa una mano por la cara. Esa situación está comenzando a frustrarle—. ¿Te crees que no le miento a Lily? ¿Que no le miento a mis padres? Pues claro que lo hago, Rose, claro que lo hago.

—Yo no…

—Y me da igual hacerlo, Rose —Dice él acercándose otro paso—. Realmente me importa una mierda si con eso tú y yo estamos bien. ¡Como si tengo que mentirle a toda la jodida familia!-

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ya lo hacemos? —Contesta ella en un susurro, y no puede evitar que un par de furtivas lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos azules. Ha preferido obviar el comentario de James referente a ellos dos, en ese momento sólo importa la gran mentira en la que ambos son protagonistas—. Ya estamos mintiéndoles a todos.

—Lo sé —Dice él. Está serio, y eso turba a Rose aún más de lo que ya lo está, no hay rastro de la siempre presente sonrisa de James—. Y no me importa.

—Pero a mí sí —Murmura Rose—. Y yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, no así.

Y James entonces lo comprende todo. Ella no quiere un cambio en lo que sea que tengan, no, Rose quiere un adiós, un absoluto y definitivo adiós. Y algo dentro de él —no sabe muy bien dónde, quizás su estómago, quizás su pecho, quizás su garganta o quizás en todos lados a la vez— se quiebra, él no quiere dejar aquello, él _no puede_ dejar aquello. Porque sí, la necesita, la necesita como el mismo aire que respira, la necesita como jamás creyó necesitar a nadie.

—Esto habría funcionado —Dice James mirándola fijamente, y Rose no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorre toda su columna vertebral—. Y tú lo sabes.

Y Rose no puede hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos para impedir que otro par de lágrimas se escapen. ¿Qué habría funcionado? Pues claro, ella lo sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Cuántas veces ha fantaseado con un futuro, ella y James, solos, sin preocupaciones, problemas, ni lazos de sangre.

—Quizás sí —Contesta ella dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta, necesita salir de ahí o se arrepentirá de la decisión que acaba de tomar, y lo sabe.

—¡Maldita sea, Rose! —Exclama James, y la pelirroja puede sentirlo a su espalda. Inconscientemente tiembla, James siempre causa ese efecto en ella—. No lo hagas —Susurra en su oído—. No cruces esa puerta.

—Debo hacerlo —Murmura ella con la vista fija en su mano, anclada en el pomo de la puerta.

—No, no tienes por qué —Dice James—. Joder Rose, yo… —Comienza dubitativo—. Yo te quie…

—¡No! —Exclama ella aún sin girarse a mirarle. De pronto siente como si una losa realmente pesada se hubiese apostado en su estómago sin intención ninguna de salir de ahí—. No lo digas —Susurra.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si lo dices no tendré la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquí —Musita ella con la voz quebrada—. Y necesito hacerlo.

James nunca, jamás, le había dicho que la quería, no más allá de lo puramente fraternal, nunca más allá de un simple abrazo estrangulador —marca de su tío Charlie, por excelencia— y un buen beso en la mejilla; y ahora, en aquellos momentos, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a abandonar todo y dejarlo decía las palabras mágicas. _Te quiero_. Jamás dos palabras habían sonado tan bien en boca de alguien.

—Tal vez en otra vida —Dice Rose girando el pomo de la puerta—. Quizás… quizás en otra vida en la que yo no sea Rose, tal vez me llame Emma, y puede que tú Samuel —Murmura en el umbral—. Tal vez entonces sí.

Y sin un último y doloroso beso ella se va.

Quizás en otra vida en la que ambos pasen noches despiertos y mañanas durmiendo. Quizás en otra vida de sábanas enredadas, ropa desperdigada por el suelo, comerse a besos y hacer el amor hasta caer exhaustos. Quizás en otra vida de viajes en moto sin ningún tipo de preocupación, tan sólo ella, él y la carretera. Quizás en otra vida.

Contiene el aire en sus plumones cuando oye el portazo. Ha cerrado la puerta.

Apenas han pasado cuatro horas desde que abandonó el departamento de James y la presión que siente en su pecho no hace más que incrementar a cada momento. Se pregunta si ha hecho bien, y —de verdad, de verdad de la buena— quiere creer que sí.

—¿Alguien quiere más puré? —Tía Ginny se levanta de su asiento y le echa un poco más de puré de patata, delicioso puré de patata de la abuela Molly, en el plato—. Tienes muy mala cara, cariño. ¿Estás bien?

Y Rose no puede hacer otra cosa que esbozar lo que es un intento de sonrisa mientras hace todo lo posible por no vomitar, tiene el estómago demasiado revuelto como para comer cualquier cosa, incluso la suculenta y apetitosa comida que tiene en el plato.

Es el cumpleaños de Albus, cumple dieciocho años —como ella, siempre han ido a la par en todo, menos en los estudios, el chico Potter es bastante más vago que Rose— y según marca la tradición deben reunirse en La Madriguera para celebrarlo, abuelos, tíos, primos, en definitiva, toda la familia.

—Oye —Dice Harry, llamando la atención de su hija pequeña, o ya no tan pequeña—. ¿Dónde está James? ¿Es que no se piensa presentar al cumpleaños de su hermano?

Lily sólo atina a alzarse de hombros y volver a enfrascarse en lo que parece ser una apasionante conversación con su prima Dominique. Y Rose en ese momento tiene la necesidad de estrangular a su prima favorita por obviar el tema.

—Ha pasado por casa —Dice Albus—. Ha dicho algo de que iba a ver si encontraba a una tal Emma.

Y Rose no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas mientras esa opresión en el pecho aumenta aún más ante las palabras de Albus.

Porque quizás en otra vida ella pueda ser la chica de James Potter.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, y aunque el resultado no es el esperado, me ha pillado el toro con el reto, y ya no me da tiempo a reescribirlo, así que supongo que habrá que conformarse con esto.<p>

Enfin, este oneshot va para el** Reto Tercera Generación** del **Foro The Ruins** (pasaron un ratillo por allí si teneis tiempo :3)

NAda más que decir que... ¡Espero que os guste! y también, **reviews**.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
